


The Pressure of Destiny

by Conatum



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conatum/pseuds/Conatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jason stepped closer to the hunched figure. If only there was something he could do to help him. When he had trouble, with friends, or, more commonly with school work, he remembers his dad used to rest his hands on his shoulders; the comforting weight on his back always helped him concentrate, giving him something to lean against, ground himself to.</p>
<p>The young hero cautiously reached out, placing his hands gently on Pythagoras’s shoulders."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pressure of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic so sorry in advance. Any comments or advice are greatly appreciated :)

Pythagoras let out a long shaky sigh as he ran his fingers through his blonde tangled curls, before once again picking up the object of his demise. The parchment and scrolls piled precariously on the table made him seem small and overwhelmed, and his ink stained fingers clumsily handled a large wooden triangle; the cause to all this stress. Jason watched him across the table, lines of concern and worry etching across his face as he viewed his friend with growing concern. 

“Pyth, come on, you’ve got to sleep eventually.”

The mathematician did not look up from his equations. “I will sleep when this damn thing is figured out.”

Jason rolled his eyes, and with a shake of his head, stood to walk around the table. As he leaned over Pythagoras, he could tell where the young man had grown tired, his handwriting and sketches becoming messy and cluttered. The young hero glanced down at Pyth’s back, tracing the jutting shoulder bones and ridge of vertebrae with his eyes. Jason felt the corners of his mouth turn down in pity for the genius. He knew Pythagoras would succeed; it was his destiny to change to world, to inspire millions of others to pursue the logic and order of equations and numbers. Even his philosophies and ideas and opinions would be coveted and contemplated, even revered by others for thousands of years.

But Pythagoras didn’t know this. God, the pressure that must weigh on him, Jason thought, shaking his head, not knowing if any of this was going to amount to anything. The poor-

“Would you mind thinking a little louder, I haven’t quite lost all my concentration yet.” Pythagoras snapped, bringing Jason out of his thoughts.

Jason stepped closer to the hunched figure. If only there was something he could do to help him. When he had trouble, with friends, or, more commonly with school work, he remembers his dad used to rest his hands on his shoulders; the comforting weight on his back always helped him concentrate, giving him something to lean against, ground himself to.

The young hero cautiously reached out, placing his hands gently on Pythagoras’s shoulders.

“Jason, what-“ Pythagoras slammed his pen down and began to turn around, but Jason tightened his grip, keeping the mathematician where he was. 

“Just relax.” Jason encouraged as he began to gently rub the young man’s shoulders. He worked the tight muscles with his thumbs, pressing in small circles over the other man’s rigid shoulders. Jason smiled as he felt Pythagoras begin to calm down, leaning into his warm firm hands. He worked lower, pushing into the small of Pyth’s back with his knuckles. As he worked back up, he heard a contented sigh from Pyth. He rubbed along his shoulders and upper arms as he leant forward, placing a gentle kiss in the blonde curls.

“Better?” He asked in almost a whisper, still running his hands up and down Pyth’s back. The young man just hummed in appreciation, closing his eyes and leaning even further into Jason. Jason’s smile widened before placing another kiss on the other man’s forehead. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, Jason standing behind Pythagoras, slowly and methodically rubbing the knots and kinks from his back, occasionally dipping his hands below the collar of the other’s tunic, rough calloused hands forming patterns and shapes across soft pale skin. 

Finally though, Pyth sighed and sat up, once again. Jason let his hands fall to his sides, the warmth he had felt not moments ago already dissipating with the scratching sound of the pen on paper. He began to walk back to his room until quiet voice stopped him. 

“Jason?” Jason turned to see Pythagoras watching him, his deep blue eyes knocking the breath out of him. “Do you mind much staying?” Jason began grinning as Pythagoras blushed. “It helped me clear my head, and well, you know...” He trailed off as Jason walked across the room.

“I’d be honored to help the residential genius in any way possible.” He couldn’t help but chuckle as his lover’s ears turned an even deeper hue of pink. He leant down, once again kissing his forehead, before brushing his lips against Pyths fluttering eye lids and planting a slow chaste kiss on the others parted lips. As they broke away, Pythagoras smiled, and turning back to his triangles, set upon them with a new purpose. Jason sighed, shaking his head. There was no way of getting this man away from the lure of the shape, was there? But he didn’t mind all that much, Jason thought to himself as he began to rub Pythagoras’s shoulders slowly. After all, destiny had to start somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for suffering through that, it really means a lot :)


End file.
